


All Roads Lead To Power

by HarukaChan143



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, Gryffindor Snape, Gryffindor!Snape, Marauders era, No character bashing, more tags will be added once I figure out what to do with this one, or House Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaChan143/pseuds/HarukaChan143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GRYFFINDOR!"</p>
<p>Severus Snape, clever, shrewd boy with knobby knees and baggy cloths, stood between the unsorted, mouth parted, as he watched his only friend engulfed by the roars of the red and gold. His mind was in a whirl. </p>
<p>This was not how it was supposed to happen. Lily was clever, he knew, she was sharp and bright-eyed and beautifully vengeful, she was powerful, creative, meaner than she'd like to think, and she was supposed to be in Slytherin--- or Ravenclaw, he'd thought, if all else failed. Not the house of the dunderheads. Not the house of brutes. Not Gryffindor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And now, Severus Snape stood, mouth parted, mind blank, and left with choices he'd previously thought unthinkable. And yet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Gryffindor!Snape. No Character Bashing. I have no idea where this is going but it's obviously going /somewhere/. Bunny won't stop hopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Roads Lead To Power

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Severus Snape, clever, shrewd boy with knobby knees and baggy cloths, stood between the unsorted, mouth parted, as he watched his only friend engulfed by the roars of the red and gold. His mind was in a whirl.

This was not how it was supposed to happen. Lily was clever, he knew, she was sharp and bright-eyed and beautifully vengeful, she was powerful, creative, meaner than she'd like to think, and she was supposed to be in _Slytherin_ \--- or _Ravenclaw_ , he'd thought, if all else failed. Not the house of the dunderheads. Not the house of brutes. Not Gryffindor.

  
And now, Severus Snape stood, mouth parted, mind blank, and left with choices he'd previously thought unthinkable. And yet.

  
Before the whirlwind that was his thoughts sorted itself out, his name was called, loud and clear, and Severus Snape, eleven years of age and so certain of what he wanted for the rest of his life only an hour ago, walked to the stool with hesitant steps, not at all ready to make the choice he'd thought would be so easy before.

  
The Hat was placed on his head. He did not chant the name of any house. He clutched the stool edge with stained fingers, and tried furiously to think of nothing and of everything all at once.

  
There was the peculiar sensation of a feather fluttering through his mind, and then-- _"Hmmmmm."_ He had expected it, of course, but started all the same. _"...a brilliant, brilliant mind.... A diligence to be envied, for sure, and-- oh, the **want** for power!"_ The Hat chuckled, amused. _"Well, where do you want to go?"_

  
_"I-- I don't **know**."_ Severus told The Hat, lips pursed. He doubted a friendship across the opposing houses would last, so it didn't _matter_ which way he went now, he realized--- his need for Lily to be his friend and stay by his side was comparable to the bone-deep desire to never be _helpless_ again, and what ever choice was made now would surely leave him with an ache where one or the other was.

_"You could be brave, you know."_ The Hat said, _"It's all here in your head. Bravery and recklessness don't always go hand in hand."_

  
Severus swallowed. There was an itch in his mind where The Hat rummaged.

  
A memory, unbidden, unfurled itself in the forefront of his mind.

  
_"All roads lead to Rome, Severus."_ His mother had said, so long ago he'd nearly forgotten, _"Power is there for everyone to reach. You only need not be afraid to **take** it. Remember that."_

  
Severus squared his shoulders. The Hat chuckled again.

  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Ideas? Suggestions? I'm open for everything.


End file.
